1. Field
The present general inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus for setting printing options.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatus, including printers and multi-function peripherals, are capable of performing at least one function from among printing print data, photocopying documents, scanning documents, transmitting/receiving data via fax, transmitting an e-mail, etc. In the case of an image forming apparatus printing a document, a user may set printing options for the document. The image forming apparatus prints the document according to the set printing options.